Be Afraid of the Old (They'll Inherit Your Soul)
by PTGreat
Summary: For hawkstout's prompt: Padme/Obi-Wan/Anakin Vaaaampire fic
1. Chapter 1

Anakin watched the surveillance feed, arms resting along the back of the synth-leather loveseat and long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed.

"You're very keen on that witch, aren't you?"

He jumped despite his wife's gentle tone. Her soothing presence so quiet and familiar, he'd taken little notice of her approach. Padme leaned over his shoulder, smoothing her warm hands under his tunic.

"I can certainly see the appeal," She scraped his abs with her perfect manicure and kissed his jaw. "He's very pretty. Very delicate in his mortality."

He tongued a fang, "I'd like to change that last part."

"Mm. Of course you would. But does he?"

"Why should that matter?"

Obi-Wan resisted a shudder and instead took a sip of his drink while he gave the club a cursory glance for the gaze he felt on him. His would-be client was late, probably a no show, which wasn't really a surprise. It was an annoyance and inconvenience. The cover charge had been rather outlandish and the drinks even more so but Mr. Fett had been insistent that they meet here. Even so, the man, like many others before him, must have gotten cold feet about dealing with the oftentimes shady and morally grey world of the supernatural. Obi-Wan sighed. He'd give this Jango five more minutes. Then he'd let himself go home to relax in his soft, worn sleep tunic with a datapad and a cup of tea.

"Hello," a sweet voice chimed.

Obi-Wan turned his head, a young woman—no, a fey lady—beside him.

"My lady," he inclined his head.

She smiled, very pleasant, and very beautiful, bright dark eyes and long brown hair braided and pinned up into wide loops. She was part of the high nobility, but Obi-Wan couldn't say who she was or even which court with any certainty. He assumed summer, her aura similar to Satine's. However, he stayed as uninvolved as he could when it came to fey affairs. They so often got messy, particularly for the mortals caught up in them.

"You're waiting for someone?"

"That was the idea but I believe I've been stood up."

"Perhaps I'll do instead?"

"Ah, I'm very flattered, my lady. But I'm sure you have far better things to do with your time than waste it on me."

What could a high fey possibly want with him? He was hardly the most attractive person in the club, nor the most exuberant. He wasn't even a particularly powerful witch. He half-wanted to accept her offer just to find out but that would be a terrible, terrible idea. Better to extricate himself as politely as possible and leave. He finished his drink, ice clinking, and turned, setting the sweating glass on the polished bar. Now if a bartender would just come back so he could settle his tab, but one was occupied with several giggling, indecisive Twi'leks, another flirting badly with a bored Pantoran, and the third gone, presumably on break.

The fey touched his arm, "Maybe it's you who doesn't have time for me."

Blast it.

"I wouldn't say that."

He blinked rapidly and gripped the bar with both hands. That drink had gone to his head rather quickly. No, he thought fuzzily, frowning. It couldn't have. An arm hooked around his waist, tugging him back against a firm, cool chest. The presence was at least as old as it was young, masculine, and, his brow furrowed, familiar. Something he'd known in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember.

"Very few would," the chest rumbled smoothly.

"Well," he slurred, "it would be very rude."

He tried to crane his neck to see his face but the world faded in and out with the movement.

"Yes," the man chuckled. "Now go to sleep, Obi-Wan."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A sorta prequel for the previous chapter, written for jediempire's prompt: AniObi. Daypire Anakin meets Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

The boy was small and quietly luminous, a sunlit meadow on the edge of ancient pine forest, and standing beside that deeply irritating green troll. Yoda glanced at him, knowing in those putrid little eyes, but continued to parry words with Anakin's sire. The youngling plucked at Yoda's drab robe, uninterested in the conversation but knowing better than to openly whine.

"Bored, little one?"

Those sweet blue-green eyes rose to meet his at once, wide and surprised to be addressed. Palpatine and Yoda both paused to look at Anakin, neither pleased.

"Oh, um—"

Anakin smiled and held a hand out, "I could take you for a walk in the bazaar, while the old men talk their business."

His smile widened. The boy was tempted. Such a trusting, adventurous thing. Anakin wanted to bundle him up in his arms and keep him safe until he was old enough for sampling. That would only take a decade or so. Most mortals were sweet like that.

"Unnecessary that is," Yoda snapped. "Done with our business we are."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes but inclined his head, "As you say."

Anakin watched Yoda walk away, a guiding hand on the boy's back.

"Your name, little one," he called after them.

The youngling turned still surprised at his attention. Yoda scowled.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir," he bowed before the tiny old witch hustled him away.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin smiled. He'd be watching his career with great interest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is set not long after the second chapter and years before the first.

* * *

Dawn lightened the sky, a gossamer veil of gold and rose cast over the coastline, just on the edge of a one of the great fey forests of Naboo, and the small villa built there. Qui-Gon waited, his boat rocking gently, oar pressed into soft wet sand, while the sun continued to climb. Immune to sunlight Vader might be, if the rumors were true, but he kept the traditional hours of his night-stalking sire and kin. Finally satisfied, Qui-Gon pulled himself further ashore with the oar, then stepped onto the beach and dragged the boat another few feet, boots sinking into the sand. Approaching the villa, he strummed the delicate bond he'd never intended to make but had happened all the same. An inquisitive response plucked at his senses.

"This way, little one," he murmured, stopping on the carved steps.

A few short moments later, the door open and a bright face peeked out. The boy was a shade or two paler than Qui-Gon remembered. He'd probably adapted to Vader's schedule.

"Master Jinn," the youngling smiled and came further onto the veranda and into the morning light.

His feet were bare and his sleep tunic fine silk, Nubian made no doubt, if a little large. He looked all the more petite for it and Qui-Gon almost smiled. Until he saw the marks. The freshest red and a bit inflamed in the joint of his elbow, but there were others against his throat and his wrist, all in various stages of healing.

"You've missed quite a few lessons, Obi-Wan."

"Oh," he blinked. "I forgot."

"That's alright," Qui-Gon took several steps towards him, hand out. "You can make them up. However we must leave right away."

Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder at the door, "But Ani…"

Qui-Gon glanced to the door then back to Obi-Wan.

"Is Lord Vader here, Obi-Wan?"

He looked to Qui-Gon again.

"He'll be back soon," Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm going to meet his wife."

What depraved or misguided woman would be married to a monster such as Vader? Still, his absence was good news.

"It's time to go home, young one."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, "I am home."

"This is not home."

Qui-Gon resisted a sigh as Obi-Wan's face scrunched up with displeasure. They did not have this time to waste. As soon as Vader discovered him gone, he would be in pursuit. Qui-Gon needed to have them both safely ensconced within the temple amongst the coven before the vampire gained any traction.

"Obi-Wan," he gestured with his outstretched hand.

Obi-Wan shook his head and took a half-stepped back. Letting out an exasperated breath, Qui-Gon closed the distance between them and scooped him up. Obi-Wan yelped and struggled, small limbs flailing. Qui-Gon tucked him under his arm where he could do the least amount of damage and immediately headed back to his boat.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

He twisted and squirmed in Qui-Gon's grip, like an unhappy kitten.

"Cody!" he cried. "Rex!"

Qui-Gon did not pause to see if anyone or anything responded to the wail, getting them both into the boat and pushing it off the shore, murmuring a concealment charm to hide them from most beings' awareness. Rowing hard, he glanced back over his shoulder. Sand flying behind them, two massive wolves, one dark brown and the other near white, rushed into the waves, yipping and heads swinging around frantically but never settling on the boat. Qui-Gon faced forward again, heart aching while Obi-Wan, seated between Qui-Gon's legs on the bottom of the boat, sobbed quietly into his drawn-up knees.

"This memory will fade, Obi-Wan," he murmured gently. "You're safe now."

Obi-Wan whimpered but leaned into his leg.

"I will keep you safe."

Behind them, two howls broke the soft morning quiet.


End file.
